Silver Lining
by Illiyah
Summary: Yuffentine: Chapter 6 is up! I have not forsaken you!
1. Chapter 1

Just so ya know,

Set almost two years after DOC

Chaos has returned to the planet and Vincent has begun to age normally.

"Yuffie, you WILL listen to me!" Lord Godo screamed at his daughter, while slamming his fist onto the table he was sitting at.

"But father, you can't make me! I'm not ready for marriage, plus I don't even know this guy, he's probably a stupid dork and…" Yuffie pleaded to her father, only to be cut off.

"SILENCE! Yuffie, it is your duty to your country and to me! I will hear no more of your whining." Lord Godo glanced towards Chekhov, who was standing near the door. "Chekhov, you may bring in the _future_ lord of Wutai." Godo added extra emphasis on the word 'future', and Yuffie knew that her father was serious.

Chekhov looked sympathetically at Yuffie, and then opened the door to reveal a sinister looking man. At least to Yuffie, he looked sinister, maybe even evil. The man bowed to Chekhov, then to Lord Godo, before looking at Yuffie. The man walked up to her and after looking her over, spat at her feet.

"So, THIS is the White Rose of Wutai? Humph, what a shame, and to think I actually expected something beautiful…" The man turned to speak to Lord Godo, but was interrupted by Yuffie.

"How DARE you speak to a royal princess like that! Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Yuffie was fuming from the treatment she was receiving from a "suitor" she was supposed to marry.

Lord Godo looked to his daughter with contempt. "One more word out of you and I will personally cut your tongue out."

Yuffie paled and was silent as her father got up and shook the man's hand. Godo then turned to Yuffie. "This, _brat_, is Nori Fujimoto. I've hand chosen this man to lead Wutai after I'm gone. He, unlike _you_, is a good fit to restoring the kingdom. Nori is strong, wise, and responsible. All these things, you are NOT. Seeing as though you are on the eve of your twenty-first birthday and have not married yet, Wutai law states that I may choose a suitor for you. You WILL not get out of this with your crying antics, as this is your DUTY to your country." Godo snatched up Yuffie's trembling hand and placed it on top of Nori's.

"Now," Godo spat at Yuffie "You and Nori have some time to get acquainted. Afterwards, you will go to your room and not come out until the ceremony, which will be held on your birthday- tomorrow. That way there is no time for you to play any stupid tricks." With that, Godo left the room.

Chekhov looked at Yuffie with sad eyes. She was sorry to see such a fate befall the girl she watched grow into a beautiful lady. She walked up to Yuffie and softly spoke to her, "Miss Yuffie, I shall be outside if you need anything." She then turned to look at Nori, "Sir." With that, Chekhov left the room.

Yuffie looked at Nori with contempt. She was formulating a plan to get out of the situation her father had placed before her. _Maybe there is a chance for me to leave tonight…do I still have my PHS? I need to get in touch with Cid or Tifa, I wonder if Vincent…_ Yuffie was brought out of her thoughts with a rough slap to the face.

"Woman! I was talking to you and you just ignore me? Well, I have news for you, if you EVER have the AUDACITY to ignore me again, you'll pay dearly…" Nori raised his hand to slap Yuffie again, but stopped right as she started to cry. "Aww, I don't want to get you too excited, we can wait until tomorrow to start the _real fun…_" Nori took his hand away from Yuffie and roughly grabbed her breast. After that, he left the room.

The young princess stood still for what seemed like ages. _Oh Leviathan, help me…_ Yuffie thought to herself as she snapped out of her trance. _What did I do to deserve this? I feel so dirty… I need to leave…Now! _She ran to her room and locked herself in. In a hurry, and as quiet as possible, Yuffie grabbed her duffel bag and started throwing clothes in it. She looked around for a necklace that her mother gave her, as well as her mother's favorite kimono and placed them delicately on the top of the bag. Lastly, she looked around for her conformer. _Got it! Now all I need to do is…Gods, where did I leave that thing?_ Yuffie searched all over the place for her PHS without avail. She sat in the middle of the floor and cried. _It's not like I need that to escape…I'm such a baby. Maybe Cid was right all those times he called me brat… _

All of a sudden, a voice behind her spoke out. "Looking for this?"

Yuffie turned around with a pale face to see someone looking at her very amused, and holding her PHS.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chekhov! What are you doing here?" Yuffie didn't know whether to feel relieved or fearful that her long time friend, and mentor, was in front of her.

"It's ok Miss Yuffie, I'm only here to help you." Chekhov took a deep breath and continued, "I know about this Nori Fujimoto. He will bring ruin to the kingdom of Wutai and will shame the Kisaragi line. His blood is tainted, and you are right to object this very unholy union." Chekhov's eyes showed a sense of sorrow for the young woman as she looked to her for help.

"Oh thank you Check…" Yuffie was cut off by a hand silencing her.

"It is unfortunate, Miss Yuffie, that I, myself, am unable to let you leave this place." Chekhov said very softly.

Yuffie burst into tears as he continued to speak. "My duties as a Mighty God do not allow me to help you leave, even if it is in your best interest. However, while I am unable to assist you with my position, I still care about you and there are several people who are worried sick about you and are on the way to get you out of here."

Yuffie looked at Chekhov in disbelief. "What? Wait, how? Who did you call? Why are you going to help me?"

Chekhov smiled and took a seat in a chair near the door to Yuffie's room. "Calm down Miss Yuffie, and for Leviathan's sake, keep quiet!" She mentioned the ninja to sit as she proceeded to explain the situation. "Miss Yuffie, I need you to listen carefully to me. I knew about this arrangement for many months. I was told to never let you know anything about Nori, or that your marriage ceremony was being planned for you. But I do know that Nori is an abusive man who only wants power." She touched Yuffie's face in the spot that Nori slapped her, noticing that a welt was starting to form. "I can see that you already found that out."

Yuffie could only nod and listen.

Chekhov continued, "I know about your friends, AVALANCHE. I've been in contact with them for about 3 weeks now, making arrangements for your escape. I'm under the impression that someone will be here to take you away in the near future."

Yuffie smiled and gave Chekhov a big hug. "When am I supposed to be leaving?"

"Pretty soon, now drink this, it will calm you down." Chekhov smiled as she gave Yuffie a drink of something that smelled like tea.

"Thank you Chekhov, this is very good…" Yuffie stopped mid-sentence and fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

Chekhov made sure that everything was in order and placed Yuffie on her bed. Then she dialed a number on the PHS. "Hello? … Yes, she's out cold… you're here?..." click The line went dead. "Hello? … Can you hear me… HELLO?.." Chekhov started to worry, as this was the worst possible time for any complications to arise. All of a sudden, the room went dark and Chekhov felt a cold hand and then a slight pain that felt like a needle prick on her back.

"I'm here to take Yuffie." A deep voice said from behind her. "Sorry I have to do it this way, I'm sure you'll understand…"

Chekhov didn't hear the rest of what the man was saying because she was already knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuffie opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She couldn't see, and all she knew was that she was on something soft, a bed perhaps, and that she dressed only in her bra and panties.

_Wait, I'm not dressed? What's happened to me? Oh Gods… am I out of Wutai? _Suddenly, she had a sinking feeling. What if she was tricked into believing she could escape? Yuffie grabbed a blanket and covered herself up. Then she began to cry.

Pretty soon, she was being held by two strong arms and a deep voice whispered into her ear. "It's ok, Yuffie. You're safe now…"

The voice was hauntingly familiar, like someone she'd heard from the past. _Wait, that voice, VINCENT?_ She was afraid to ask, not wanting to be disappointed if it wasn't him. Yuffie finally spoke. "Who are you?"

"Yuffie, it's Vincent. You've been asleep for a while, two days to be exact. We had to slip a tranquilizer in your tea." He was about to get up to turn on the light when he felt Yuffie throw her arms around him.

"Oh, Vinnie! I missed you so much! I thought I was going to be stuck getting married to Nori the creep-o! You saved me? Why? I thought you hated me! Oh Vinnie, wait, where are my clothes? PERV!" Yuffie took her arms from around Vincent and covered her chest.

The ex-Turk looked at her and gave a slight smile. He got up to leave the room when he was pulled back down to the bed.

"Are you leaving me?" Yuffie asked, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"No Yuffie, I'm just going to get you something to put on. And I was not the one who undressed you, it was Tifa. Oh, Yuffie…I do not hate you…" With that, he turned on the light and walked out of the room.

Yuffie was left wondering why on earth Tifa undressed her and left her to Vincent's watch. _Geez, Tifa, you aren't so smart, especially when you make people watch over me. Man, she could've at least given me a shirt or something. Wait, Vincent said I was out for two days, which means I missed the wedding…I wonder if Father's sent out people for my return yet…Speaking of Vincent though, he was acting just a little strangely…Weird-o! _Yuffie stayed in the room for what she thought were hours. Just as she was about to scream out for Vincent to bring her clothes, she heard a knock at the door.

"Yuffs? It's Tifa, may I come in?"

"Sure, why not, and bring some clothes for me to wear!" Yuffie answered.

With that, Tifa walked into the room followed by Shera and two large shopping bags full of clothing. Yuffie looked a little puzzled and Shera sat down next to her to explain what was going on.

"Yuffie dear, we had to get rid of your clothes. I'm sure that there are Wutai spies looking for you as we speak. I did keep one dress, it looked important." Shera pulled out Yuffie's mother's kimono.

"Oh thank you!" Yuffie cried, "That was my mother's." Yuffie took the dress and delicately ran the fabric through her fingers. "This was her wedding kimono. I was hoping I could wear it someday…ya know, to a wedding I wanted to be a part of…" Yuffie trailed off thinking. Suddenly she asked, "Where am I, anyway?"

"You're in Rocket Town at Cid's and my house." Shera answered.

"I don't remember a guest room here…" Yuffie was confused.

"Well," Shera said, "We've had some additions put in. Cid and I want to have children…"

Tifa gasped, "You're pregnant?"

Shera laughed, "No, not yet. For the mean time, these rooms serve well as guest rooms. Cid went crazy and added ten rooms! I don't think I want to pop out ten children."

Tifa giggled and sat down next to Yuffie. "I got you a lot of clothes, Yuffie. I hope you like them!"

"Oh," Yuffie responded, then turned to look at the clothes picked out for her. "What should I wear? That is… do I even wanna know what's in those bags?"

Tifa just smiled at the ninja and started looking for something cute for Yuffie to wear. She came up with a light pink top and a jean skirt with white leg warmers and light pink sneakers. Yuffie looked in horror as Tifa showed her the selection.

"Eww! I'll look like a GIRL in that!" Yuffie wrinkled her nose at the selection as Shera and Tifa shared a laugh.

"It is ok to look like a girl you know," Shera commented as Tifa ushered her off to try on her clothes.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Cid and Vincent were filling in Cloud, Nanaki, and Barret about the situation at hand. Cid was the first to speak.

"So basically, fucking Lord Bitch-ass Godo tries to fuck over Yuffie and get her goddamned married to a fucking cocksucker…" He was cut off by Vincent.

"Maybe I should explain Cid"

Cid gave an exaggerated bow to Vincent. "Go right a fucking head man."

Vincent proceeded to tell the others about Godo and Nori, the would-be forced marriage, and how he and Cid spirited Yuffie out of Wutai with the help of Chekhov.

Cloud was the first to question. "So Vincent, if Chekhov couldn't help because of his position, but did anyway, how is he safe?"

Barret chimed in, "Ya, if dude's supposed to be watchin da girl, den how did he get away wit it wit no trouble?"

Cid answered for the ex-Turk, "This motherfucker" pointing at the Vincent, "went all secret agent on dude and fucking gave her a Chocobo tranquilizer on the back. That shit knocked him the fuck out!" He laughed, "The bitch fell asleep in 6 seconds flat!"

"Thank you Cid for that educational piece of information." Cloud said a little bit annoyed.

Nanaki was the next to ask a question. "Vincent, how can we help her?" The animal looked up at the group with worry. "I'm sure they will be searching for her."

Vincent sighed, "I know. As of now, Yuffie is under our care, and that means everyone. We all need to keep an eye on her, because she's very vulnerable right now. We need to keep her out of the general public as much as possible for now." He looked grave as he took out a piece of paper and showed it to everyone. "As you can see, it did not take long to find out about her disappearance. Lord Godo has sent out a warrant for the return of Yuffie…dead or alive…"

Vincent stopped and looked dead at the others "We can't let anything happen to her…" _I won't let anything happen to her…Yuffie…_Vincent thought as he sat down at the table with the group.

Cid picked up where Vincent left off, "Are you guys fucking in?"

Cloud just nodded, while Nanaki answered, "Of course, Cid"

Barret got up and shouted "Hell yeah! Time to kick some Wutai… Yuffie?"

The guys all turned to the stairway to see Tifa practically dragging Yuffie down to see the rest of the group.

"Doesn't she look like an angel?" Shera said softly, then laughed as Tifa tried to restrain Yuffie from running back upstairs.

Cid practically choked on the cigarette he was smoking. "Holy shit brat, you fucking look like a woman!" Cloud rolled his eyes at that remark, while Barret whistled and nodded his head in agreement.

Yuffie turned bright red. "I can't believe you did this to me Tifa," she glared at the martial artist. "I hate you Tifa, I HATE…" She was cut off by Vincent.

"I think you look … beautiful…Yuffie…" Vincent said softly. Yuffie went silent, as did the rest of the group.

Yuffie looked into Vincent's dark red eyes to see if it was just a joke, but seeing seriousness and something else she couldn't describe, she turned a brighter red and quietly said, "Thank you…Vinnie… I think I'm just going to go upstairs now..." With that, the young ninja ran as fast as her legs could carry her upstairs and slammed the door to her room.

Everyone turned to look at Vincent, who just sat with the same stoic expression he usually had. Barret was the first to break the silence. "Damn, Vincent! You just shut da brat right up!" The others, still in shock, could only nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, thanks for the awesome reviews. Here's the deal: I usually update around once a week. I'm also getting a little writers block, and that combined with college is not a good sign. But fear not! I'm not going to give up on the story and I'm also interested in what you think, so if you have suggestions on where you want the story to go, just let me know

Illiyah

P.S.

Thanks to MimiNeko and Azure Sora for reviewing!

Yuffie sat in the guest room thinking about what just happened. _Did Vincent just call me beautiful? Why? I thought he was still stuck on that bitch whore who broke his heart…but then again, since Chaos has returned to the planet, he has been more social…Maybe…wait, what am I thinking? There's no way he'd have ANY feelings for me…_

Deciding that she needed to get any thoughts of Vincent and what his words meant out of her head, Yuffie jumped up and turned on the small television in the room.

_:: Riots continue in and around Wutai as the manhunt for Yuffie Kisaragi continues ::_ Yuffie's eyes shot towards the screen. _:: If you have any information of the ex-princess's whereabouts, please contact any law enforcement agency…This fugitive is believed armed and dangerous. ::_ Yuffie's mouth dropped open as the television showed pictures of her. _:: Yuffie must be brought back to Wutai where she will be executed for crimes against the throne… ::_

"Crimes against the throne? I wonder what Godo made up this time…" Yuffie said to herself and continued to watch the news. What she saw next brought her to tears.

_:: In related Wutai news, Chekhov, one of the 5 Mighty Gods in Wutai, has been executed for aiding in Yuffie's escape…::_ Yuffie ran to the TV and shut it off, tears streaming down her face.

_Oh, Chekhov…I'm so sorry…_ Yuffie's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in, the door's unlocked." Yuffie stated softly.

"Thank you…Yuffie…" Vincent said as he walked through the door. He closed it, and then walked up to Yuffie. "May I sit next to you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Yuffie didn't give him an answer. Instead, she got up and wrapped her arms around him. Vincent looked down at her as she sobbed into his shirt. He took his hand and drew Yuffie closer to him. _Yuffie… what's troubling you…?_ He thought as she continued to cry on his chest.

Yuffie calmed down enough to speak and looked up at Vincent. As their eyes met, she could see compassion and sympathy laced with…something else, something she couldn't put a finger on. It was the same look that Vincent had given her downstairs earlier.

"Oh, Vinnie…it's Chekhov…she's…" Yuffie took a deep breath and continued. "She's been executed…for helping me… and my title as princess has been stripped…" She finished, barely in a whisper, "They want to kill me, don't they…"

Vincent nodded slowly. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Cloud, Cid, Nanaki, Barret, and I are here to protect you. Tifa and Shera are going to assist also. I do not know how to say this but… your life is no longer the same because of this. You will need a whole new identity. Because you were affiliated with AVALANCHE, you are not the only one in danger. That is why everyone is here in Rocket Town." Vincent paused to see if Yuffie understood everything he was saying. He continued, "Cid is in the process of fixing the airship so that we can escape quickly if the need arises.

Yuffie gulped, "…Airship? I'll get sick…" She looked at Vincent.

"Yes, that is possible, but it is a lot better than going back to your home." He told her.

Yuffie noticed that the entire time Vincent was talking, he never let go of her. Seeing the situation they were in, Yuffie blushed and untangled herself from Vincent. Then she sat on the edge of the bed. "Vinnie, I've lost everything… First my mother, then Aerith, now Chekhov and my homeland… I'm all alone Vinnie…all… alone…" Yuffie buried her hands in her face and cried.

Vincent sat down next to Yuffie. He carefully took her hands away from her face and lifted her chin to face him. "You are not alone…Yuffie…" He looked into Yuffie's eyes and barely whispered, "I'm …here…" What Vincent did next completely shocked Yuffie. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Vincent…I…what about Lucr…" Yuffie was silenced by another kiss, this time a little deeper, but still soft enough to leave her wondering if it was a dream. She then watched as Vincent got up and walked towards the door.

"By the way Yuffie, I know this is a day late but…Happy Birthday…I will call you when dinner is ready…" With that, he walked out of Yuffie's room, leaving her only to her thoughts.

_He knew…he remembered my birthday…Vincent…_


	5. Chapter 5

I thought I'd give you a little update. Sorry it's been a long time, but I'm busy with school and work. I hope this tides you until the next update, which could be a little bit.

Happy Reading,

Illiyah

Downstairs, Tifa and Shera were finishing preparations for Yuffie's surprise birthday party. Tifa was decorating a cake while Shera was setting the table.

"You know, Shera, this is the least we could do for Yuffie," Tifa stated, "I mean, she's just lost about everything because of that asshole father of hers."

"I agree. I hope that the guys pick out something good for her. You know how stupid men can be…" Shera said as she put the finishing touches on the table she had set.

"I know, last year Cloud got me a spoon. A SPOON! He said it was because he loved my cooking, but I know he forgot!" Tifa laughed at the memory.

"And Cid bought me an ashtray," Shera responded, "He was 'thinking of me' so that I didn't have to clean up ashes around the house anymore." Shera giggled, "Who was he fooling?"

"Ya, I know Shera. Men, who needs 'em? Tifa said

Shera nodded, "But I can't help but love him…"

"Love who?" Cid shouted as he came in from his shopping adventure with Barret and Cloud. Nanaki and Vincent were tailing behind them with a bouquet of flowers from the florist. "You fucking got your eye on some man?" Cid asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Only you, dear." Shera replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Cloud set the gifts on the table by the cake that Tifa just finished. "Well, who's going to get Yuffie?"

Nanaki walked towards the stairs, "I will get Yuffie, the rest of you should get into your postions." Tifa and the others all hid behind a couch in Cid's living room. By the time Nanaki got to the top of the stairs, he ran into Yuffie, who was on her way to get a drink.

"Hey Red, what's up?" Yuffie asked as she scratched the animal between his ears. "Mmm, nothing, I was requested to bring you downstairs for a meeting." Nanaki purred.

"Oh, I wonder what the meeting's about?" A very clueless Yuffie asked as the two headed down the stairs and into the living room. "Maybe something to do with Wutai…"

"SURPRISE!" The whole gang jumped out of their hiding places and gave Yuffie a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Yuffie!" Shera said while leading Yuffie to her cake and presents.

"Ya Brat, Happy fucking Birthday! Open my fucking gift first." Cid yelled while lighting up a cigarette.

"Um, alright…" Yuffie answered while taking a small package Cid shoved in her face. "Oh Cid, Shera, thank you!" Yuffie was delighted at her first gift, a small chest that had three mastered materia in it.

"Um ya, whatever brat" Cid said, only to be poked in the ribs by Shera.

"What he meant to say is you're welcome. We know you love materia, and your collection is gone, so we thought you might like to start over." Shera smiled as she hugged Yuffie again.

"Here, from Cloud and I." Tifa spoke as she handed over another present to Yuffie.

"Oh, it's a…chess board?" Yuffie looked confused. "But, I don't know how to play!"

"That's ok," Tifa said, then whispered something in Yuffie's ear. Yuffie turned beet red and gave a nervous giggle as Tifa said, "You never know who might teach you."

"….Thanks, Tifa, Cloud." Yuffie said quietly. She walked over to Vincent and said, "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yes, and I would love to show you Yuffie…" Vincent said as he gently took the chess board out of her hands. "I will set it up later and you can begin learning."

"Thanks Vinnie!" Yuffie said as she returned to receive her next gift. Barret took a bag and threw it towards her, which she caught with ease. She opened the gift and found a light green baby tee shirt that had the word "BRAT" printed on it. Barret had 'customized" the shirt with red marker so that it read 'Barret's BRAT'. "Err, thanks, Barret…I like green!"

Yuffie went to hug Barret, who just shrugged and said, "Hell, I didn't know what to getcha kid."

Yuffie shrugged, put the shirt over the shirt she was already wearing and looked towards Nanaki, who held a small gift bag. "Here," The animal said, "Open it."

Yuffie opened the bag to find a small necklace. On the pendant was a tiny picture of the group that was taken after Reunion. "Oh, Red, Thank you!" She knelt down to Nanaki's level and gave him a big kiss on his nose. "This is so sweet!" Yuffie tried to put the necklace on but she couldn't get the clasp to attach. "Um, can someone help me?" She asked.

Shera walked over to Yuffie and got the necklace to attach. Then she smiled, "Would you like some cake?"

"Yay for cake!" Yuffie answered. "Wait…where's Vinnie?"

Everyone turned towards the spot where Vincent was standing, only to find it empty.

Mwahaha! Cliffie! And I don't even know why I put one in, because I hate cliff hangers….


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note

Alright guys, I've got a small update for you. And I have to apologize to you all! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've last posted. Life's been extremely busy, and I could've at least put up an author's note :(

Hopefully I'll be able to make some time, even to fix this chappie up a little... I'll update more frequently! PROMISE!! (hopefully)

Thanks for sticking with me though!

Illiyah

Chapter 6

Vincent sighed as he walked through the streets of Rocket Town. He had a lot on his mind, and needed a little time to himself. _I probably should have let the others know where I went… I need to get back to Yuffie…_ He stopped as he heard two people walking down the street talking.

"What do you think about that Kisaragi girl?"

"Dunno, she sounds like a whore. I heard she was dangerous"

"Ya, and she's probably hiding with AVALANCHE…wait…doesn't one of the members reside in Rocket Town?"

"Oh my God! Let's get outta here!"

The couple ran off laughing as Vincent came to a sudden realization.

_If we're all together, then someone will eventually find out that Yuffie is with us…_

As soon as he thought that, Vincent ran back towards Cid and Shera's place. He practically fell through the door as he opened it to collect Yuffie. Vincent scanned the room and saw Shera and Tifa cleaning the table off. Cid, Cloud, Nanaki, and Barret were sitting around talking, but Yuffie was missing from the picture.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Vincent shouted as he slammed the door behind himself.

Instead of a reply, he was greeted by six angry glares. He ignored them and continued, "Well? I need to see Yuffie right now."

Cloud merely pointed towards the stairs as Tifa slapped Vincent on the arm. "Where have you been? Yuffie's upstairs cry…" She was cut off by Vincent.

"Yuffie's in danger. I'm taking her with me to Midgar."

The room was filled with silence. Cid was the first to speak.

"Like hell you are, we need to fucking sit down and talk about this!"

Nanaki joined in, "Yes, you mustn't worry about her on your own. Give us some time to come up with a rational plan."

Vincent spat "YOU can rationalize, I'll take her with me. And I want one of you to try and stop me…you will regret it…"

With that, he went up the stairs to get Yuffie. The group stared towards the stairs as Cid said, "Well that's the most fucking angry I've ever seen him." The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

Yuffie sat crying on her bed, hugging a pillow. _Why me?_ She thought as she sobbed. _Why does he hate me? I'm so fucking confused… _Yuffie giggled at that last thought. _I need to stop hanging around Cid. _"But seriously," She continued to talk to herself, not noticing the door open, "I can't believe I've fallen head over heels for a total BASTARD! UMPH!!" She screamed into the pillow.

"Yuffie, I surely hope…" Vincent was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"How DARE YOU!" Yuffie screamed at him. "You get all lovey dovey with me one second, and you stand me up the next… I… can't…AARGH!" Yuffie screamed again as she threw another pillow at Vincent.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, I needed some time to think about things…" Vincent trailed off in thought as he looked towards the window in her room.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie's voice brought him back to her attention.

"I'm sorry, it's just… we need to leave…" He sat down next to her. "…now."

"Yuffie stayed uncharacteristically calm, "Where will we go?"

"……" Vincent replied, "…Nebelheim."

"That's not very secret, Vinnie. As a matter of fact, if it was me, I'd look there first." The ninja answered.

"…..pack." Vincent sighed, and left the room.

"Arrgh! He didn't even tell me how he felt... JERK!" Yuffie screamed as she through a pillow towards the door.


End file.
